We Were There Traducción
by shixa
Summary: Cuando Kyle compra su boleto de avión a Hawaii, la última persona con la que espera viajar es Eric Cartman, pero exactamente eso sucede. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se vieron, Kyle puede decir que será un largo viaje y un aterrizaje complicado. El destino tiene planes para estos distanciados amigos, al igual que Hawaii. Las cosas están por cambiar. Slash, Kyman.


We Were There Traducción

Enlace al fic original: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/10063069/1/We-Were-There

Autor: Scarylolita

Traducción: Shixa

Beta: Silenciosa

Disclaimer: South Park y todos los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Resumen: Cuando Kyle compra su boleto de avión a Hawaii, la última persona con la que espera viajar es Eric Cartman, pero eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Kyle puede decir que será un largo viaje y un aterrizaje aún más complicado. El destino tiene planes para estos distanciados amigos, al igual que Hawaii. Las cosas están por cambiar. Slash, Kylman. Traducción autorizada.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Más Kyman. Me encanta esta pareja, pero escribo demasiado sobre ella.

Notas de Traductor:

Espero les agrade la traducción, a mí la historia me fascinó, al igual que el resto de sus historias.

**·**

_Punto de vista de Kyle._

Hoy es igual que ayer, nada cambia, jamás. A veces, la gente llega a un punto donde ya no siente nada y eso es peor que sentirse como una mierda todo el tiempo. Así me siento ahora mismo. Un trabajo aburrido, acompañado de una vida aburrida; un constante y repetitivo ciclo que no tiene final.

Me levanto, me baño con jabón y champú con esencia a fresa, me pongo un traje casual y me preparo para comenzar el día. Mi apartamento es silencioso porque sólo yo vivo aquí. No me importa en absoluto. El silencio ya no me molesta como solía hacerlo: No me gustan los sonidos fuertes porque estos normalmente significan que algo malo ha pasado.

No soy fan de la tragedia.

¿Es ésta la forma en la que se siente la gente antes de suicidarse? Espero que no. Realmente no quiero morir, tal vez sólo necesito algo por lo que vivir. Supongo que sólo me encuentro deprimido.

—Llegas tarde —dice mi jefe cuando entro en la oficina.

Hice un ademán como saludo, porque sé que a él no le importa una mierda si llego tarde o no mientras me presente; me lo dijo hace tiempo. Creo que le agrado.

Stan trabaja aquí también. Nuestras oficinas colindan una al lado de la otra, pero no nos hablamos.

También me he acostumbrado a eso.

Un compañero de trabajo me saluda al llegar:

—Así que... ¿este es tu último día? —me pregunta.

Stan no se digna siquiera a mirarme. Como siempre, hago como que eso no me molesta.

—Y luego vacaciones —digo forzando una sonrisa.

La verdad es que no estoy emocionado por mi tiempo libre: insistí en que no necesitaba de un descanso, pero el jefe piensa de otra forma.

—Todos necesitan un descanso, Broflovski —me comenta él—, incluso gente como tú.

¿_Gente como yo_? No estoy seguro a qué se refiere, tal vez a adictos al trabajo. Me gusta trabajar.

No sé qué hacer cuanto estoy en casa, me convierto en un zombie. Evito a mis padres como a la plaga e Ike trata de arrastrarme de vuelta a casa, pero yo siempre me rehúso y me escondo en mi apartamento como una paria social.

Así que, ¿qué haré en las vacaciones? No tengo idea. Tal vez vaya a algún lado; podría ser bueno alejarme de South Park por una maldita vez en mi vida. No quiero morir sin haber visto al menos un poco del mundo.

Tal vez vaya a Hawaii. Kenny siempre hablaba de Hawaii, le gustaba. Dijo que era caliente, relajante. Suena bien, ¿no es así? La última parte es lo que me está convenciendo: creo que debo aprender a relajarme. Al menos eso es lo que mi terapeuta dijo.

No me malinterpreten; no estoy loco, enfermo, triste o algo como eso. La terapia es sólo algo de lo que jamás salí.

Todos tuvimos que ver a psicólogos luego del accidente. Debido a que estuvimos ahí cuando sucedió. Éramos jóvenes, no creo que hayamos entendido completamente lo que estábamos viendo.

Me sentía como en una película cuando estábamos en el puente, una particularmente trágica. Estaba frío, silencioso y oscuro, y repentinamente ya no lo estaba. Fue como si el mundo estuviera de cabeza: Repentinamente me sentía caliente y había mucho ruido y luces brillantes, las cuales, eventualmente me di cuenta que eran sirenas.

Cartman fue quien llamó al 911. Creo que yo me encontraba en shock. Sólo estaba parado, sin poder creerlo; poco a poco advirtiendo que no estábamos en una película sino en la vida real. La vida real tiene consecuencias, y ese día la consecuencia fue la muerte de alguien.

Ese recuerdo aún me pesa, siempre escuchando una vocecita que me pregunta: "_¿Qué habrías hecho diferente?_". Me hace querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Dios, habría hecho todo diferente, entonces tal vez todos podríamos haber regresado. Vivos.

Pero no fue mi culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie. Tan sólo fue algo que pasó, un accidente. Los accidentes ocurren. La gente muere.

Recuerdo que mis calificaciones bajaron, y recuerdo que mis padres no me regañaron por ello, lo cual me parecía gracioso.

A veces pienso que todavía no entiendo qué pasó esa noche… pero he dejado de llorar por ello. Llorar no trae a nadie de regreso de la muerte, y ciertamente no resuelve las cosas. Ahora sólo me siento entumecido.

* * *

Después del trabajo, voy a la tienda. Cuando llego a casa hago la cena, nada especial. Llamo a Ike por teléfono, le digo que voy a Hawaii y él se sorprende.

—¿Irás solo? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero viajar antes de morir.

—Pero Kyle, tan sólo tienes veintiséis años. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho tiempo para viajar.

—Eso no lo sabes —le digo—. Podría morir mañana... o la próxima semana. Podría morir el mes que viene.

—Por Dios, no seas tan pesimista.

—Estoy seguro de que mucha gente deja de hacer algo porque creen tener mucho tiempo para experimentar el mundo, y entonces mueren.

—Kyle… —murmura incómodamente. Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. Suspiro.

—Todo va a ir bien, Ike. Quiero hacer esto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—_Carpe diem_* —dice él.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo —contesto yo.

Una vez habiendo colgado, compro mi boleto online. Mañana por la mañana voy a estar lejos de aquí.

He pensado hacer esto antes, pero no había sido capaz de forzarme a hacerlo hasta ahora. Me resulta gracioso: siempre me imaginé haciendo esto en compañía de Stan. Supongo que eso no pasará. Una parte de mí sabía que eso no pasaría nunca pero, incluso así, habría sido lindo. Si soy sincero conmigo, diría que lo extraño; sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

* * *

Paso la mayor parte de la noche empacando y Ike me lleva al aeropuerto después de unas pocas horas de sueño. Le digo que no se moleste, pero él insiste en esperar conmigo.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. —Se ríe entre dientes, sin podérselo creer.

—Yo tampoco —admito.

—No es propio de ti —opina él—, tan impulsivo e intrépido… ¿Qué te convenció?

—Mi jefe dijo que necesitaba vacaciones, así que me dio unas cuantas semanas —le explico.

—¿Y decidiste volar hasta Hawaii? —pregunta inexpresivamente.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna razón en particular que te hizo escoger Hawaii?

—A Kenny le gustaba —digo vagamente.

—Oh.— Ike asiente, entendiéndolo—. Tal vez podrías verlo como un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Tal vez te encuentres a ti mismo.

—Tal vez. —Probablemente no.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un largo espacio de tiempo hasta que escucho una voz desconocida llamando:

—¡Broflovski!

Ike y yo escaneamos la multitud.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta él, señalando a un hombre alto, robusto y de cabello castaño, caminando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—No tengo ni idea —mascullo, incluso cuando de hecho lo sé. Simplemente no quiero creerlo. Mierda, qué sorpresa.

—No finjas que no me recuerdas. —El hombre sonríe presuntuoso, antes de agregar—: Judío.

—Eric Cartman —murmuro, escondiendo mi total sorpresa—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Sí, ¿cuántos años han sido? —me pregunta.

—Ocho —respondo.

—Mierda… —añade sin expresión—, tanto tiempo, ¿eh?

—Sí, tanto tiempo —declaro—. Ya no estás tan gordo…

—Tú aún eres bajito… —se detiene, mirando a Ike—, a diferencia de tu hermano. Demonios niño, ¿qué tan alto eres?

—Un poco más de un metro ochenta —puntúa ike.

—Dios, ¿practicas algún deporte? —le pregunta Cartman.

Ike asiente.

—Hockey.

—Qué estereotipado de tu parte. —Cartman bufa y Ike simplemente rueda los ojos—. ¿También te gusta el jarabe de arce?

—De hecho, sí.

—¿Crees que el castor es un animal noble? —pregunta. **

Ike le dirige una mirada filosa a Cartman, decidiendo no contestar su última pregunta.

—Ike —comienzo—, no tienes que esperar aquí conmigo. Estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta y yo simplemente asiento—. _Okay __—_dice él, dándome un abrazo de oso y palmadas en la espalda—. Regresa de una pieza, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré —me río entre dientes.

—Un gusto verte, Cartman —dice, aunque dudo que lo piense en serio.

—Igualmente. —Cartman hace un ademán de despedida. Dudo que él también lo diga en serio—. Entonces, judío, ¿a dónde te diriges?

—Hawaii.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Se ríe—. Yo también.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunto con cara seria y gravemente impresionado.

—No, estoy hablando _muy seriamente __—_dice. ***

—_¿Muy seriamente? __—_repito yo.

—Sí. —Parece no entender mi burla.

—Genial —digo sarcásticamente.

—Parece que viajaremos juntos —añade riendo petulante, sintiendo mi disconformidad—. ¿Cuál es tu número de asiento? —Le enseño mi boleto y su sonrisa se ensancha—. Incluso nos sentaremos juntos.

—No puedo esperar —digo molesto. Todo esto es demasiado extraño como para poder expresarlo.

—No seas tan amargado —se queja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Piénsalo. Pronto estarás relajándote en una bonita playa con toda clase de chicas guapas buscando pasar un buen rato contigo.

—Soy gay —suelto, de pronto, con total indiferencia.

Cartman se congela apenas un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, así que supongo que me perdí el gran anuncio… Aunque ni siquiera estoy sorprendido —dice, palmeándome el hombro—. Hombre, esto es muy gracioso.

—¿Qué cosa te lo resulta? —pregunto.

—El hecho de encontrarte aquí. Podría ser que incluso nos encontremos con Butters una vez lleguemos. Escuché que se mudó a Hawaii cuando teníamos diez años.

—Así que es allá adonde fue… —murmuro—. ¿Te mantuviste en contacto con él?

—No. —Cartman suelta un bufido—. No lo he visto desde que se fue. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo marica de siempre.

—Uhm.

—Dios, qué mal que Stan no esté aquí. Con él, el círculo de _supervivientes_ estaría al completo —dice insensiblemente.

—Trabajo con él —le declaro, decidiendo ignorar su segundo comentario.

—¿En serio? ; ¿a qué se dedica ese marica en estos días?

—No es homosexual, yo sí —digo secamente—. Pero Stan… Él está casado. Tiene unos cuantos hijos también.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Cartman.

—Sí.

—Demonios…, pues sí que vuela el tiempo. Déjame adivinar, ¿se casó con Wendy?

—Por supuesto.

—Esos estúpidos hippies se merecen el uno al otro. —Hace una mueca—. ¿Y ustedes aún se besan el trasero el uno al otro, o es que esa amistad nunca se reavivó?

—¿Qué? —Alzo una ceja.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero… ¿Ustedes aún son súper mejores amigos y eso?

—No…, para nada —admito—. Nosotros nos fuimos alejando, y así hemos permanecido.

Cartman asiente.

—Supongo que eso pasa. Todos nos fuimos separando.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—me pregunta—. ¿Estás casado? ¿Asentaste cabeza con un buen chico?

—No —respondo—. Mis relaciones nunca duran. Nadie quiere cargar con mis problemas emocionales.

—¿Problemas emocionales?

—Ver a tu mejor amigo morir realmente te jode.

—_Uh__m_… —Cartman murmura antes de revisar su reloj—. Abordaremos pronto.

—Lo sé. —Suspiro, tratando desesperadamente de no revelar mi estado de ansiedad.

* * *

Para el momento en el que estamos en el avión, estoy sudando y casi maldiciéndome a mí mismo por haber escogido el asiento junto a la ventana. La azafata me dedica su mejor sonrisa de revista cuando el avión se tambalea.

—Sólo es turbulencia —me intenta calmar, aunque no es para nada reconfortante.

—Lo sé —digo débilmente.

—¿Es la primera vez que viajas en avión? —pregunta ella.

—No —murmuro, sosteniendo fuertemente los reposabrazos _y la vida_. He estado antes en un avión, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No le gustan las alturas —agrega Cartman. Es extraño que recuerde algo como eso.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y espero.

Hawaii, allá voy… ¿O debería decir _allá vamos_?

* * *

*Carpe diem. "aprovecha el momento".

** En el himno de Canadá dice "Oh Canada, we love our Beaver", es decir que aman a sus castores.

*** Esto sinceramente ha sido lo más difícil. En la versión en inglés Cartman siempre dice "I'm seriously" un error "a propósito" que sería traducido literalmente "estoy siendo/hablando seriamente pero Cartman en la versión en español no habla de esta forma precisamente porque es confuso pues no "suena" del todo mal. Sin embargo, al traducirlo correctamente muchos chistes no tendrían sentido.

Así que como último "aviso". Esta es mi primera traducción y por algunas razones no he conseguido un Beta, así que agradecería bastante si me mencionaran algún error por ahí, o si tienen una mejor idea de cómo traducir alguna parte que les sonara extraña. Gracias, nos vemos pronto


End file.
